


下擒上答Chapter48 绘画

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter48 绘画

出乎意料地，池虞没有再次指证他为盗贼，可情况已然糟成这样，是非对错又有什么意义？  
何其可笑。  
忽地，顾渊想起了什么，迟疑道：“这么说，杜尔丝夫人……压根不是一个人，不，是画中人，是画的名字，是吗？”  
“对。”  
池虞再次给出肯定的答案。  
不合时宜的幡然醒悟使顾渊愈发痛苦，他眼里一片灰蒙，舌根微微抖颤：“原来是因为这些东西，我才挨了那么多打。”  
“都过去了。”  
池虞牢牢揽住顾渊在胸口，并不打算说太多，尽管他们现在无比亲密，然则那些从第一面就产生的绮念，以及有意的驯服打压，总是不愿让他知道的。  
都过去了吗？  
顾渊垂下灰暗的眼，扪心自问的结果不言而喻。  
见他这般低落，池虞自是不忍，换话题道：“小渊想学画画吗？我可以教你。”  
“诶？先生还会画画？”顾渊着实错愕了一番，没想到池虞一个心狠手辣的黑社会头目，竟也擅长风花雪月。  
“会一点，教你没问题。”  
顾渊只得笑呵呵道：“能得到先生的教导，我实在太荣幸了。”  
“那就现在开始吧。”  
池虞似乎兴致勃勃，放下顾渊，从满地画材里选出几类，布置好画布后，再次把顾渊抱回了怀里。  
右手挑出一支细长的勾线笔刷，蘸了颜料，将笔塞到顾渊手中，正要动笔，蓦地想起什么，又将勾线笔放回去，改选用了铅笔。  
笔尖与油画布相触，池虞握着顾渊的手，有力而匀速地勾勒出顺滑的线条。  
像是怕顾渊不懂似的，池虞难得耐心地解释道：“新手用铅笔打稿比较好，容易操作也方便修改，今天我们先学基础起稿，我会手把手地教，小渊只要跟上我的节奏就好。”  
手背紧紧贴着发烫的掌心，隐约沁出了汗，顾渊神经有一瞬的麻痹，连池虞掰弄他的手指纠正握笔姿势都没在意，直到被敲了额头才回神。  
“不许开小差。”池虞上一秒还如一位严师，下一秒便暴露色鬼本性，在顾渊耳边呵气道，“除非是想我。”  
顾渊差一点就一拳锤到那张漂亮的面孔上了。  
先是教他曲解成语，又是教他污秽字词，甚至教他用手……现在还要教他画画，这人好为人师不说，厚颜无耻起来更是登峰造极。  
不过人品归人品，论起画工来还是没得说的，池虞寥寥几笔便勾勒出一个人物轮廓，虽未画上五官细节，却能从动态上看出作画者技艺纯熟，并非三脚猫的功夫。  
可是这个姿势……  
画中人跪坐在墙边，双手被丝带系着提起，浑身赤裸，腰线和臀沟皆清晰可辨。  
池虞画的是谁一目了然。  
顾渊难堪地闭上眼，原来那日在池虞眼中，是这样猥亵的景象。  
他恨不得销毁得一干二净的东西，池虞却拿着他的手清晰地、确确实实地记录了下来。  
焉能不恨？  
愤怒因子在身体里滚烫燃烧，几近灼到他的理智。  
顾渊拼命压下复仇的冲动，拼命让自己的双眸不带一丝恨意，却也难以浮现虚与委蛇的爱意，所幸因为角度的关系，池虞并不会看到他的神色变化。  
“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”  
感受到顾渊的停滞，池虞问。  
顾渊连忙笑着应对道：“当然不是了，只是没想到先生记性这么好，画得栩栩如生呢。”  
说着趁机松开手，装作不小心弄掉了铅笔，接着委屈巴巴地回头看池虞，“今天太累了，手都没劲了，下次再画吧。”  
——他实在无法目睹池虞笔下他婉转承欢的表情，一定是极不堪入目的画面。  
“好。”  
池虞虽有些败兴，但也不作勉强，将画材丢到一边，翻转顾渊朝向自己，意有所指道：“画可以下次画，有些事却是一次也耽误不得。”  
顾渊暗叫一声不好，他并不是傻子，也不是无感人，池虞的意图彰明昭著，那紧靠他的巨物也蠢蠢欲动，“有些事”是躲也躲不掉的。  
“先生想的，也是我想的呢。”顾渊羞怯地说出令他作呕的情话。  
“那事不宜迟，这就来吧。”  
“在、在这里？”  
“嗯，画室play也很有情趣。”  
“……要不、要不先叫佣人扫干净地再……”  
“来不及了。”  
一分钟后，被扒得寸缕不留按在沙发上的男人，面对身前蓄势待发的长枪大炮，深刻明白了这简单四字中的真切含义。  
池虞上半身整整齐齐，下半身坦坦荡荡，眉眼处春波荡漾，唇齿间热浪沸滚，一张精致无暇的脸显得妖冶而高贵，好似古希腊神话中美艳动人的蛇妖美杜莎，变换了性别，却仍然拥有致命的诱惑力。  
顾渊完全不敢直视那对仿佛能将人石化的茶色眼睛，双手双脚都不知该往何处摆放，身子不由自主地向后蜷缩，急欲避开即将袭来的洪水猛兽，却只是螳臂当车，白费力气。  
他无处安放的手脚被轻易制服，动弹不得——自然了，以他现在的角色，性事上是不能反抗的，就算有一点，也只会被当作调情的欲拒还迎，更添情致而已。  
于是，并不想遂了猎人心愿的猎物索性放弃了挣扎。  
不料他的温顺恰好成全了对方的野蛮，池虞扑下身子，狂风骤雨般的热吻席卷了顾渊的口腔，里里外外舔舐了个遍，灵巧的舌尖如蛇信，于牙壁齿缝间恣意游走，不依不饶地纠缠攒挤，直把软肉都咬出血痕，才缓缓退出。  
顾渊气喘吁吁，嘴唇止不住地颤，还没歇息过来，那抵在他胯间炽热坚硬的物什已经到了面前。  
“来，张嘴。”


End file.
